The Past, the presant and the future
by Angelfaith3
Summary: Hermine finds something out on christmas, what will she do next and what will everyone else do when they find out. Read and you will Know! Rated k but not for long!
1. the truth

Authors note: Id just like to say that this fic is based as if the sixth book did not exsist, as i had been planning this fic before the 6th book was released. I hope you enjoy reading my fic as much as i enjoy writing it. Remember the best thing you can give an author is feed back!

Hello, to all the readers that read this. This is my first story, i hope you like it. If not tell me. If you do like tell me that too. Please! I would be thankful for everything.

**Summary: Hermine finds something out on christmas, what will she do next and what will everyone else do when they find out. Read and you will Know!**

Disclaimer: All characters and settings are owned by J.K. Rowling. I make no profit from the from this story except for the joy of writing it.

Chapter one

„THE TRUTH"

It was Christmas Eve and Hermine was sitting in the living room, trying to keep her eyes open.

She hadn't had enough sleep in the last weeks, because she was haunted with weird dreams of a woman

With black hair.

She was a bit confused she hated it if she didn't know everything.

She looked at her parents and saw her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Mum what's wrong?" she asked.

"Could you listen for a moment, your father and I have to tell you something!" her mother asked with a teary voice.

Hermine thought that this can't be good. But she said "yes"

"You father and I am not your real parents! You are adopted your real mother gave me this before she died" hermine's mother gave her an envelope. " I should of given you this on your 18th birthday but I couldn't because for me you are my daughter, and remember our house will always be your house, and we still love you no matter what comes" Mrs. Granger said now with tears streaming down her face." we will leave you now alone if you need anything just call."

Hermine heard the door open and close. She couldn't believe what her mother just said, she was very confused. She opened the envelope that was quiet heavy and took the papers out.

She started reading

_Dear beloved Hermine_

_I know it is a shock to hear that you are adopted, but it was better that way. I needed you save and if you stayed with me you wouldn't have been saved . I was cruel to other people in the past except for one person and that was your father. I wanted you to grow up without fear, but for all I wanted you to grow up normal. And not as a Black, rich snob. Now that you are 18 and looking forward to your last year at Hogwarts, I want you to know everything. You have more money at gringotts than other girls your age have. You are also a Pureblood. Pure as it can be. With this letter are also our family jewels with our colours and symbols. I think you'll like to read what it means, if you can't find it in a book ask Dumbledore he knows, he always knows or knows someone who does. Remember stay like you are nice, friendly, loveable and honest. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me but with the grangers. I know your alright they love you like I do. It sounds stupid but it is so. I gave you away because I didn't want you to die, some people would kill you if they knew you were alive. You have the power to save the world in you; you just have to find it. I wish I could be with you but I can't, I wish I could see some grandchildren ( I know you are young but still) I wish I could hold you in my arms, but I can't. _

_Remember I Love you_

_Yours forever Rose Cynthia Thorn your mother_

Hermine was crying her eyes out. Her whole world was turned upside down just within a moment.

She looked into the envelope and found a ring with a black rose and a red sword trough the thorns of the rose, A bracelet with red and black diamonds, a necklace with the same stones except that this had only one black one and a diadem with three lonely black ones.

AN: I hope you like it! If you Would like some more push the button.Please.


	2. Little Rose

AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to my beta and on the way thank her for her help and support. And most of all her patience with me. Also I would like to thank my reviewers. You were all so nice to me so thank you. I hope you like my new chapy. Reviews are welcome.

Dis: Nothing but the plot belongs to me, charas all belong to J.K.Rowling. And if i would get money for this story it would already finished and in a book store. So sorry but i don't get any money for this!

Draco bold

Hermine italics

Chapter two "Little Rose"

When Hermine fell asleep on Christmas eve, she fell into a dream about the black haired lady again. But this time she had a face and a name to it. It was her mum.

„Hello my little rose, how are you?" her mum asked

Hermine answered „I'm quite fine now I know a bit of the Truth, but when will you tell me the rest?"

„not now, When the time will come for you to know you will see!"

„But I would like to know now, why can't you just tell me?" Hermine said.

„because now is not the Time for me to tell, you need your sleep so sleep!" with that said she started to sing a little song.

So nice to look at, so hard to touch.

Don´t touch me, your heart is crying out,

but no one can hear you..

They all want to take you with them.

You are the most beautiful of all, but no one would dare to touch you,

because you are the one who has the most thorns.

So nice to look at, so hard to touch.

So confused, yet you know everything you need.

So many questions with no answers.

The answers will come my little rose, sooner then you think.

On the inside you are longing for one to touch you.

Someone too love you for who you are.

The day will come sooner then you think, just let it happen.

So nice to look at, so hard to touch.

Don't touch me your heart is crying out,

but no one can hear you..

They all want to take you with them.

You are the most beautiful of all, but no one would dare to touch you,

because you are the one who has the most thorns.

Hermine heard this and had a smile on her face, as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

She awoke that morning with a change to herself, her normally bushy brown hair was now black with red streaks, her body had grown out so she had a good c-cup size, and her butt was really amusing to her. All in all every girl would kill her for her body .

She apparated to the train station. And walked to the platform where her train back to school stood.

And entered the heads compartment because Ron and Harry were kissing their girlfriends to death. And she couldn't handle that right now, she had other things on her mind. She didn't even notice the door open until someone sat in front of her.. So she turned her head to find Malfoy in front of her****

"_Hello Malfoy"_ she said, _"come to make fun of the dirty mudblood have you?" _

"**actually no I have not come to do that, just wanted my peace and by the way don't you think that that's a stupid word and doesn't mean anything" **

"_I do in fact, think that it doesn't mean anything. Anyway you can't say it any more cause I'm pure!How come the change in mind?" " _

Wow she thought has Malfoy grown up? Or is it just my looks?

" **Because I never thought that way, only for my reputation, and because of my father and now that he is dead i can do what i want! How come your pure?"**

"_Oh sorry about your father, not telling you yet on the other thing though. How much do you know about the pure world and its people?"_

"**Don't be sorry for that sick bloody bastard and a sorry excuse for a father. Pretty much, ask me when you're ready. Why did you change your appearance? _"_**

"_I didn't, I woke up like this, in the morning. And some how I like it. Don't you like it?_

"**I do like it it's just that it reminds me of someone."**

"_Of who?"_

"**Of a friend, of a good friend of my mother, but she died about 18 years ago."**

"_Was she called Rose Cynthia Thorn?"_

"**Yes, how do you know?"**

"_that i am not going to tell you yet!what do you know about her?"_

"**Ok so now I can show the mighty know it all something she doesn't know. She was married to Voldemort. Before he changed. After She died he changed, wanted revenge to everything that wasn't pure. she died in a car crash with muggels, he thinks the baby died with her. I think the baby didn't die. I think she had time to save the baby. Because she was a see er. I think she knew what was going to happen so she made shore the baby was safe. there is a story about a ring. That was a gift from Voldemort to rose, it represents her all in all, i mean a rose that's her name, thorns her last name is thorn and the sword is Voldemort binding rose to him. They say who ever has that ring has the loyalty of Voldemort and that means that he has to follow the orders of the person who has the ring. But the ring is missing ever since rose died.**

Because he was telling her everything he knew he didn't notice the tears that where running down her face. so as he stopped he noticed.** Why are you crying?**

"_do you know this?she asked and showed him the ring on her finger!"_

"**oh shit where did you get that from?"**

"_My mother gave it to me!"_

"**What do you mean your mother gave it to you, she can't. If rose is your mother and she has given it to you she must be alive! Cause only the Thorns can where that ring. If I would try it on I would die in a second. Magic is on that ring and very much to."**

"_No she is not alive, She is dead, i got a letter two days ago telling me who i really am. It's quite confusing not knowing for 18 years who you are. And now I even know more about me then I wanted to. I mean The bad bad dark man is my father what can you say to that?"_

"**Well he has to listen to you, you can give him orders, you have the ring. Do you know that he thinks your dead. Who knows you might be able to change him. But for now i would hide that ring, people around the world are looking for it on his orders, and I wouldn't tell him right now who you are! Pansy would kill you if she found out that you where alive! **

"_Why would pansy kill me?"_

**So your mother hasn't you that when you where born you where engaged. And what it means in our world when you are the first choice?**

"_no I don't know what it means, and to who am I engaged?"_

"**It means that you can't run away from it, and if the first choice dies or disappears you must go on to the second one. Well I had to go to the second one, so that means you are engaged to me I guess. But now that your back, I can get rid of pansy the pig."**

"_Oh my god!that means you are the one I have to marry?When?"_

"**Until your 20, you have to be married, so you have time to think about it!when you were born your mother made it clear that you only have to marry me, if you love me. And at this moment I don't think you do!So take your time"**

"_so I have two years to decide what I want to do."_

"**yep that's right, by the way we are there, And if I was you I would change your appearance back to Granger, lucky for you not so many people have seen you, they would know who you are."**

"_Malfoy thank you for telling me, by the way have you noticed that that was our first conversation, without killing each other?"_

"**No problem, and yes I noticed. Come on we are heads this year, and we are all grown up now, so we can act how do they say civil to one another. Or not?"**

"_Yes I guess so. I will be of now . see you later in our common room. And keep quiet about me please, as you said now is not the time!" _


End file.
